Re : Pray (TauGem Version)
by MTTGapple
Summary: Di bawah payung itu, kau berlindung. Berlindung dari kesendirian yang menaungi. Dan di bawa payung itu pula, kau mengakhiri kesendirianmu. #30 Days OTP Challenge #Prompt/Day 9 : Under an Umbrella. Warn : Inside.


**Re : Pray**

 **(TauGem Version)**

 **.**

 **BoBoiBoy ©** **Animonsta Studio**

 **Re : Pray © Aimer**

 **.**

 **Warn :** **AU,** **Typo** **, Song Fic, etc. Disarankan sambil mendengarkan lagunya jika ingin.**

 **Dedicate for #30 Days OTP Challenge #Prompt/Day 9 : Under an Umbrella**

 **Happy Reading~~**

.

.

.

.

.

Hodoukyou kaidan amaoto

Te o furu yo saigo no senaka ni

Ao ni kawaru raito de toki ga ugoku

Kasa no nami nomikonda my days

.

.

Tes... Tes... Tes...

Rintik hujan yang semakin menderas membuat semua orang berlari mencari tempat berteduh.

Bagi mereka yang sudah menyediakan payung, membuka benda pelindung itu. Begitu pun denganku.

Payung berwarna coklat dengan hiasan garis belang kuning biru pada pinggir adalah milikku.

Aku berdiri dengan beberapa orang berpayung di trotoar. Menunggu lampu merah menyala ada bisa berjalan ke seberang.

Saat tengah menunggu, pandanganku terpaku pada sosok yang tersenyum lebar, bisa dikatakan cengiran, padaku. Dia pun sambil melambai ceria. Spontan, aku membalas lambaiannya dengan tangan yang bebas. Dan dia semakin memperlebar cengiran.

Kusadari ada beberapa tatapan aneh melayang padaku. Tapi, itu sudah biasa. Aku pun tak terlalu memusingkan.

Pakaiannya basah kuyub namun dia tetap tersenyum. Mungkin, orang akan memberikan tatapan aneh juga padanya. Tapi, aku merasa kasihan.

Apa tak ada yang ingin berbagi payung dengannya? Dia sudah kebasahan.

Ingin sekali aku berbagi payung agar dia tak semakin kebasahan walau terlambat sekalipun.

Greb!

"Hey, nak! Kau mau bunuh diri? Ini masih lampu hijau."

Sejenak aku mengerjap melihat pria paruh baya yang menahan tanganku. Dan aku baru sadar kalau kedua kakiku sudah keluar dari trotoar.

DegDeg!

Sungguh. Aku pun tak sadar jika kakiku bergerak sendiri. Segitu inginnya aku berbagi payung dengan pemuda itu sampai seperti ini? Nekat begini?

Kembali naik ke atas trotoar, aku menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan senyum penuh maaf, "Maafkan saya, Pak. Saya tadi pikir sudah lampu merah. Sekali lagi maaf," kutundukkan kepalaku dan merasakan usapan singkat.

"Yayaya... tak masalah. Makaya jangan melamun, nak. Kalau di seberang sana ada teman yang menunggumu, jangan nekat begitu."

Aku hanya membalas, "Ya, Pak. Sekali lagi maaf dan terima kasih."

Jujur, tak ada seorang pun yang menungguku di seberang. Aku hanya membalas lambaian pemuda sebayaku saja- Ah! Benar juga!

Segera aku menatap seberang dan...

'Ke mana dia?'

Dia tak ada. Telah hilang dari kerumunan orang-orang berpayung di seberang sana.

Dan aku kembali terdiam menunggu lampu hijau berubah menjadi merah.

Sungguh hari yang lambat.

.

.

Say a little pray for you and me

Mou eien o chikaenai ai o miokurou

.

.

Langit kembali menangis hari ini. Seperti tiga hari lalu, sejak aku melihat sosok pemuda yang baru kuingat terasa familiar. Sayang, aku bahkan tak ingat pernah bertemu di mana.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Setiap pulang dari kampus, aku selalu mampir ke pemakaman. Mendo'akan semua orang yang telah kembali pada-Nya. Kurang kerjaan kalau orang katakan. Tapi, aku merasa senang melakukan ini.

Rutinitas ini kulakukan sejak seminggu lalu. Dari semua nisan yang ada, hanya satu yang paling menarik perhatianku.

Dan nisan itulah tujuanku sekarang. Tapi...

Langkahku terhenti seketika.

Pada makam yang kutuju, ada pemuda yang kutemui tiga hari lalu. Pemuda itu mengenakan jaket biru tua dengan garis lengkung biru muda dan kuning. Bagai membentuk angin. Celana panjangnya pun berwarna biru tua. Dan semua pakaian itu basah. Seperti saat kumelihatnya.

"Maaf, kenapa tak pakai payung? Ini sedang hujan deras," ucapku padanya setelah mendekat dan berbagi payung.

Sungguh, entah kenapa aku merasa... senang dan sedih bersamaan.

Senang bisa berada di bawah payung berdua dengannya. Padahal, ini kali kedua kami bertemu.

Sedih karena... entah apa. Aku hanya merasa sesak.

Kulihat dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan manik biru yang indah. Senyumnya yang kulihat tempo hari terkembang.

"Ehehehe... habisnya payung milikku dipakai seseorang. Jadi, aku tak pakai."

Alasannya terdengar aneh. Kenapa dia tak membeli payung lainnya saja? Atau meminta kembali payung miliknya yang ia pinjamkan? Ingin kubertanya, tapi kuurung.

Aku lebih memilih menatap nisan yang selalu kukunjungi.

"Em... Apa seseorang yang bernama Taufan adalah kerabatmu?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya dari samping.

Apa hanya perasaanku atau memang dengan jelas kulihat dia memandang penuh kesedihan dan kekosongan pada makam Taufan?

"... Mungkin? Hehehe... Bukannya kau yang sering mengunjunginya... Gempa?"

Deg!

"Ka-kau... Dari mana kau tau... na-namaku?"

Sungguh, aku tak mengenalnya. Tapi... Kenapa aku merasa sangat sesak melihat senyum sendunya?

Greb!

Pelukan dari tubuh dingin itu amat terasa di tubuhku. Aku pun terbelak. Payung yang melindungi kami terlepas dari genggamanku.

Aku... Merasa familiar dengan pelukan ini. Amat sangat familiar.

"I miss you, Gempa."

Aku terbelak mendengarnya. Seketika bayang-bayanh bagai film rusak membuat kepalaku pening. Andai dia tak menahan tubuhku, aku yakin rasa sakit akan menjalar saat menghantam tanah.

Nafasku terengah. Aku berusaha menetralkannya. Sungguh, ini terasa menyakitkan. Tapi, pelukannya membuatku tenang.

Pandanganku yanh mengarah lurus pada nisan bertuliskan 'Taufan' membuatku kembali terbelak tak percaya.

"Kak... Ta-Taufan... Kau kak... Taufan, kan?"

Tes...

Sungguh, aku tak bisa menahan air mataku yang mengalir deras.

Aku ingat sekarang. Semuanya. Dan aku merutuki diri hingga melupakan seseorang yang... Kusayangi.

Saudaraku. Kembaranku.

Membalas pelukan kak Taufan, aku menangis. Menangis melepaskan rasa rindu. Rasa rindu untuk orang yang takkan bisa kujumpa lagi.

"Akhirnya... kau ingat aku, Gempa."

Kutahu suaranya yang menahan tangis. Aku membayangkan dia tersenyum lebar sekarang.

"Y-ya. Maaf. Aku- bisa-bisanya Gempa melupakan kakak. Maafkan Gempa... kak Taufan."

"Hihihi... Iya iya... untuk adik tersayang kakak itu tak masalah~"

Aku mendekapnya erat. Bagai tak ingin pisah. Dia mengusap punggungku. Aku pun merasa hawa keberadaannya semakin tipis.

"Kakak... akan pergi lagi?"

Aku... Aku tak mau. Aku tak mau ditinggalkan. Ajak aku bersamamu, kak. Kumohon. Bawa aku... Dalam keabadian sepertimu.

"Tentu! Do'akan aku dari sini ya? Kita akan bertemu lagi, kok! Kakak akan tunggu Gempa dialam sana~"

Dan dia...

Hilang.

Bagai angin yang behembus menerbangkan pasir.

Air mataku tak berhenti. Aku jatuh terduduk dengan tangan terkepal disisi tubuh. Dalam hati kuberkata...

'Semoga kakak tenang di sana. Kali ini, Gempa akan mengingat kakak sepanjang waktu. Maafkan Gempa yang melupakan kakak. Gempa takkan mengulanginya lagi.'

.

.

Dareka no tame ni ikite yukenai jibun o yuruseru tsuyosa o

Anata ni yorisoenakatta koto kuyamazu ni irareru hibi o

Inori wo kumo o hikisaki kono sora ni kibou tokihanatsu

.

.

Aku berjalan sendiri untuk kesekian kalinya. Aku memang hanya ingun sendiri. Tak mau ditemani oleh siapa pun walau dampaknya aku dianggap introvert oleh teman sekampus.

Ditemani payung yang kuingat milikku dan kak Taufan, aku berjalan menelurusi jalan menuju rumah. Kejadian seminggu lalu di pemakaman yang teringat, membuatku kembali sesak.

Kuhentikan jalanku saat sampai di depan pagar sebuah rumah yang dituju. Rumahku dengan kak Taufan.

Masuk ke dalam pekarangan dan menutup pintu pagar, aku hanya berdiam sambil menatap langit.

Mungkin memang sudah musim hujan makanya akhir-akhir ini hujan.

Merasa semakin dingin, aku masuk ke dalam. Melakukan shalat magrib dan memanjatkan do'a agar kak Taufan berada disisi-Nya.

.

.

Wagamama mo moyashita arubamu mo kyonen no you na ashita ga hoshikute

Anata no sono subete o mamoru tame ni watashi o mamoritakatta

.

.

Bosan hanya berdiam diri, iseng aku mengambil beberapa album dari lemari kaca kecil.

Membukanya, foto kak Taufan denganku yang menyambut.

Seketika aku terbeku. Senyum miris kuulas. Foto ini, masa aku dan kak Taufan baru masuk TK.

"Hehehe... Lucu," gumamku.

Kuteruskan kegiatan melihat-lihat album foto. Ada foto Ayah dan Ibu juga di sana. Banyak kenangan yang menyeruak saat melihat berbagau foto.

Dan kusadari kalau aku... Memang sendiri.

Ayah dan Ibu sudah kembali pada-Nya saat kami lulus SMP. Dan dua minggu lalu... kak Taufan.

Salahku. Semua salahku.

Kak Taufan meninggal karenaku. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karenaku. Aku sampai melupakan kak Taufan, walau dokter berkata aku terkena amnesia ringan karena syok.

Sungguh, aku memang sudah tak memiliki siapa pun lagi. Kenapa aku masih dibiarkan hidup?

Pikiran positif dan rasionalku tak berguna kali ini. Aku menyalahkan hidupku sendiri. Konyol.

Andai waktu bisa diulang, aku sangat ingin menghalangi semua tragedi itu.

.

.

No more cry and dry your eyes

Mou nido to furimukanai hikitomeru koe mo nai koi

.

.

Aku melihatnya. Yeah, aku memang selalu mengawasinya sih. Dia adikku satu-satunya. Aku mana tenang di alam sana kalau belum memastikan dia 'baik-baik saja'.

Salahku juga yang saat itu memperlihatkan diri, juga nekat ingin bertemu dengannya di pemakaman.

Padahal, lebih baik jika dia terus amnesia. Dia takkan mengingat hal yang menyakitkan. Kuharap pula, dia tak akan menangis. Aku tak suka melihat adikku menangis.

.

.

Nakanaide kore de owari ja nai tada toki ga sugite kieta dake

Kono mune ni ima kizanda mono wa tsutsumareta nukumori dake

Sayonara aishita anata

Sayonara aisareta watashi

.

.

Aku ikut duduk di sampingnya dengan melayang. Ya, aku hanya roh yang belum tenang meninggalkan adik tersayang sendiri sih.

Aku pun ikut melihat album yang dilihatnya. Hah... Nostalgia banget dengan kejadian lalu.

Lembar demi lembar terlewati. Hingga sampai pada lembar terakhir. Di mana itu fotoku dengan Gempa tepat dua minggu sebelum kecelakaan maut terjadi.

"Iks..."

Eh?

Aku membelak melihat Gempa yang menangis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh tidak, tidak, tidak. Gempa, kumohon jangan menangis. Hey! Mana adik kakak yang kuat? Malu lah dengan umurmu yang sudah masuk kepala dua!"

Aku tau ucapanku takkan pernah terdengar olehnya dalam wujud tak terlihat ini. Tapi, aku tetap mengatakan itu. Aku bukan tipe yang bicara seperlunya dengan tutur kata yang baik nan santun seperti adikku ini.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap foto yang terkena air matanya. Potret diriku dan dirinya dengan gaya khas masing-masing. Ohh... Sejak kapan aku bisa berkata melankolis begini?

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku hanya bisa menatap dia menangis, lagi. Tanganku mencoba menghapus air mata itu dari pipi tirusnya. Ya Allah... Dia memang kurang makan semenjak ingatannya kembali.

"Ini bukanlah akhirnya, Gempa. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Kakak pastikan itu. Don't cry, please."

.

.

[Koishikute tada koishikute demo nozondeta basho wa koko ja nai  
Sono koe ga mada nokotteru demo todoketai ashita e no pray]

.

.

Dia terdiam. Manik emasnya melebar ketika sayup-sayup mendengar suara yang familiar.

Pandangannya ia putar ke segala arah. Mencari sosok yang ia yakini sebagai pemilik suara yang didengarnya tadi.

Nihil.

Sosok yang dicarinya tak ada sama sekali.

"Hahahaha..."

Dia tertawa. Mentertawakan diri sendiri yang nulai berhalusinasi mendengar suara kakaknya.

"Hah... Kalau kakak memang... di sini. Gempa harap, kakak tak mentertawakan Gempa yang cengeng."

Pikiran warasnya kembali. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya di sini. Ikatan batin anak kembar itu katanya kuat. Dan itu yabg membuatnya percaya.

Kakaknya tak suka melihatnya menangis. Karenanya, diusap air matanya. Meninggalkan mata sembab.

.

.

Dareka no tame ni ikite yukenai jibun o yuruseru tsuyosa o

Anata ni yorisoenakatta koto kuyamazu ni irareru hibi o

Inori wa kumo o hikisaki kono sora ni kibou tokihanatsu

.

.

Dia, Gempa.

Dia tahu kalau semua yang terjadi pastilah kehendak Yang Maha Esa. Dia yakin, kalau semua hal yang terjadi ada hikmahnya.

Dulu, dia punya keluarga yang lengkap. Punya Ayah dan Ibu yang menyayanginya, juga punya kakak yang ia kasihi.

Ketiganya telah tiada. Meninggalkan dirinya di dunia fana ini. Namun, ia berpikir mungkin ini salah satu ujian yang harus ia lakukan sebelum berkumpul kembali dengan keluarganya. Mungkin dirinya harus memulai interaksi dengan orang lain dan tak tenggelam dalam kesedihan yang mendalam.

Dia laki-laki. Dan sudah seharusnya dia bersikap tegar.

Dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Berjalan di pinggir pantai di senja hari yang hujan. Menunggu matahari terbenam dan berdo'a agar ia dapat bertemu dengan keluarganya di waktu yang tepat.

Gempa berjalan dengan payung yang selalu melindunginya kala hujan.

Matahari terbenam. Langit berubah malam. Hujan pun sudah berhenti walau awan mendung masih menggantung.

Saat ia berbalik hendak pulang, sebuah cahaya kecil jatuh. Bagai bintang jatuh yang mengabulkan permintaan.

Dan tanpa diketahuinya, sosok Taufan tersenyum lebar dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Nangis bahagia. Nangis haru.

Kali ini, arwahnya bisa tenang kembali ke alam sana dan berkumpul dengan Ayah dan Ibunya. Menunggu waktu hingga Gempa akan datang dan bersenda gurau bersama.

"KAK TAUFAN!"

Taufan yang berjalan melewati laut sentak menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Gempa berlari ke arahnya.

Brugh!

Manik birunya membelak saat sang adik menubruk dirinya hingga jatuh ke air. Beruntung masih di pinggiran pantai.

"Ge-Gempa..."

Taufan tak paham ini. Bagaimana bisa adiknya melihat dan menyentuhnya?

"Kak... Ayo pulang!" ajak Gempa dengan wajah berurai air mata.

Menyadari sesuatu yang terjadi, Taufan kembali membelak dan memeluk adiknya erat.

"Ayo! Ayah dan Ibu menunggu kita!"

Taufan nyengir yang dibalas senyuman khas sang adik.

Keduanya bangkit dari jatuh dan berjalan menuju dua orang dewasa yang melambai ke arah mereka. Ayah dan Ibu si kembar.

.

.

Di pinggir jalan sana, terdapat sebuah payung coklat dengan hiasan garis belang kuning biru pada pinggirnya. Payung itu terhiasi warna baru.

Merah.

Dan disebuah toko, terlihat sebuah televisi yang menayangkan sebuah berita live dari TKP.

"Tragedi maut ini merenggut nyawa seorang pemuda bernama Gempa dengan usia 20 tahun, yang menyelamatkan seorang anak kecil yang berlari mengejar bola ke tengah jalan.

Korban meninggal di tempat kejadian perkara. Diketahui korban sudah tak mempunyai sanak saudara lagi. Bla.. Bla... Bla..."

.

.

.

.

.

End

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hahahahaah! Yash… Akhirnya kesampean juga buat Fic TauGem dengan nih lagu.** **Huhuuhu… Nangis haru dah X"D Makasih banyak buat Prompt ini~**

 **Fufufufufu~~~ Moga terhibur. Maaf tak Angst banget.**

 **p.s : Bagi yang ngerasa pernah membaca ini, memang Fic ini pernah saya publish di FB. Itu bagi teman-teman yang mengenal dan tau akun saya.**

 **Sore ja, Pay~ Pay~**


End file.
